Dog leashes and animal sanitation devices are known in the art. Leashes generally provide for attachment between a dog and an owner, and the sanitation devices provide for storing animal waste. The prior art is for example familiar with enhanced dog leashes and with pet sanitation devices as set forth in the following patents, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,017 describes a pet leash with an integral waste bag dispenser; U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,321 describes an animal harness for dispensing litter bags; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,809 describes a pet sanitation article attachable to a leash assembly; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,054,828 and 4,909,553 describe dog feces disposal implement kits.
Retractable dog leashes are also known in the art. These leashes provide for variable attachment, in distance, between a pet and the owner. Improvements to leashes and sanitation devices are desirable; and one object of the invention is to provide a new and improved retractable leash pack system.
These and other objects will be apparent in the description which follows.